High School Days DxD
by ArenLuxon
Summary: What if Makoto had a Sacred Gear that made all the girls fall in love with him? (this version is an older draft, there's a newer version)
1. Chapter 1

**Note on the timeline** : this story takes place after _volume 6_ of the DxD light novels (roughly season 3 of the anime) and after the _To My Child_ ending of the School Days visual novel (more or less the anime, but Sekai is alive in this one.) Enjoy.

#

"I'm telling you, you have to teach me Dress Break," the boy insisted.

"I don't know," Issei said. "Can I demonstrate it on your queen?"

Since the two of them entered, Issei's eyes had periodically trailed towards the gorgeous girl.

"Alex," a harsh voice interrupted them. "I thought you wanted to speak to me."

"Uhm, yeah. This is kinda embarrassing, but uhm. Well, I don't have a familiar...yet. You know, I have to wait for the full moon, and that boy from Sitri apparently called dibs."

"You're a king now," Buchou said. "Are you gonna let a pawn tell you what to do?"

"No. But Sona-sama is scary. I like her sister, but the younger one is just scary."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No. I can take care of it myself. But I'll have to wait for at least the next full moon. Look, can I borrow your familiar? Just for a couple weeks. I need to hand out flyers one way or another."

"Why don't you let your queen do it?" Buchou asked.

"Well. Serana is a vampire. She really hates sunlight. She's only half Daywalker."

"You could do it yourself," Rias suggested.

"Me? I can't just walk out without protection."

"That's why you have a peerage."

"But how can I built a peerage if I don't hand out flyers? How are people supposed to summon me?"

Rias Gremory sighed deeply. "Fine. But don't mess this up."

/

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Issei said. The boy had just left.

"That's because I don't," Buchou said. "He's a half demon. His mother was a human with a Sacred Gear that allowed her to change her looks and her voice. She loved to pretend to be the wife of a high class devil. Lord Bael got her pregnant this way and had her killed afterwards. He wanted to kill the child too, but father stopped him. He argued no one ever had to know the boy's true identity.

We dyed his hair and told anyone he was our little brother. Now that he's reached sixteen, my parents made him a King and let me look after him. He is supposed to help me, but I'm not sure he'll be of much use."

"Well," Ise said. "That vampire certainly looks...useful."

Said vampire looked at him and hissed softly.

Ise swallowed his spit. Apparently not all vampires were as sweet as Gaspar.

Maybe that was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Itou Makoto studied the piece of paper.

A weird girl had given it to him. Brown hair and a red and white dress. Before he had any chance to look closer at her, she was gone.

The paper itself showed a weird circle with complicated patterns. In the middle of it was a something that looked a bit like a rose.

At the top four roses lined the words "We grant your wish".

Shrugging he put the paper in his pocket before continuing to walk towards his destination.

He liked looking at the tetrapods and the sea.

In summer, he could spend days lazing around.

But there was something else here.

A restaurant, where a girl he once loved worked.

Just what had happened to her?

Where had things gone wrong?

 _-"Is that Katsura-san?"_

 _-Damn. "Uhm, yeah. I think that's her name."_

 _-"You think? Do you even know what you're doing?"_

 _-"Yeah. The cellphone charm. You set a picture of a girl you like as your wallpaper and make sure no one sees it for… hey, you ruined it."_

 _-"You don't actually think some wishful thinking and a picture will get you a girlfriend?"_

She was right of course. Some wishful thinking wouldn't get him the girl. But she wasn't the girl he wanted. At that time at least.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sound.

Makoto turned around.

The knife entered his belly.

His vision became blurry but he didn't need eyes to know who it was.

"Sekai...I…" only blood came out of his mouth.

"I...lo-" he tried again.

Damn. He had to tell her. He couldn't die like this.

 _We grant your wishes._

A light shone from his pocket.

On the sand, a circle appeared.

It was bright red, no, crimson.

The same symbols as on the card lit up.

Sekai yelled and ran away from the strange glowing circle.

Damn. How could he tell her now?

The circle glowed even brighter and a young man appeared.

He looked around fifteen, with crimson hair tied in a ponytail. There was something _unnatural_ about his hair color.

He wore a school uniform, but it wasn't Sakakino Gakuen. Maybe he was from that school further north. What was it called?

"Seems like you could use some help," the boy spoke.

Makoto nodded.

 _Please save me. I'll do anything._

Only blood came out of his mouth though.

"You carry something powerful. Something even the Longinus users will fear."

"Exactly," a voice said.

Makoto's eyes were going blurry, but he could see something made out of light pierce the boy. A light spear?

Just what was going on here?

The boy turned and fired something dark red. A loud scream, and the thing ran away.

Grey feathers swirled through the air and settled down on the beach.

Makoto picked up a feather. There was definitely something strange going on.

"Listen to me," the boy said, taking out… were those chess pieces? "Carry the remaining pieces to Rias Gremory at Kuoh Academy. It's a couple stations north. Tell her what happened."

"Just what is-" he coughed up blood again.

"I, Alexander Gremory, hereby order you, Itou Makoto, to rise once again as my servant devil. You shall be my pawn." And with those words, the red haired youth dumped almost an entire set of chess pieces onto him before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm. This is not as weird as it looks," Makoto insisted.

He was still wearing his school uniform, but he had taken of the blazer because it was too hot. The shirt was ruined and blood was still dripping from the deadly wound. In his left hand was a grey feather and an empty piece of paper. The other hand was clutching a bunch of red chess pieces to his chest.

"I need to speak with Rias Gremory," Makoto continued.

"Well uhm," the youth said scratching the back of his head. "Follow me then, I guess."

"Well uhm. I think I'm gonna faint."

Saji was just in time to catch the boy.

"I hate Mondays," he mumbled as he carried the boy towards the old school building.

/

/

"Look, I have no idea who he is," Saji said. Rias was the only one present in the club room. "People were telling us a weird boy was standing at the gate, so Kaichou send me to check it out. He insisted he had to see you. Then he fainted."

"Saji-kun," Buchou said slowly. "Those things he is holding so tightly are Evil Pieces."

"Huh? But they can't be yours, right? You don't have that many left."

"No. I think they belong to my little brother. Something must have happened."

"I didn't know you had a little brother."

The door opened and her entire peerage entered.

"What happened?" Ise asked.

"Yuuto," Buchou said. "I asked you to send Asia here, not the entire peerage."

"Yeah, well, I met Issei on my way, and…" Kiba said.

"Did something happen?" Issei asked. "Something with Alex? I knew it. Now I can never teach him Dress Break."

"Easy, Issei. We'll go look for him. I'm sure he's fine."

She didn't mention the Evil Pieces they had found. For now, there was still hope left.

"Asia, you stay here to help this boy."

"He looks cute," Asia said, giggling. She walked to the couch and started healing him. When the healing aura hit him, the boy softly stirred in his sleep.

"The rest of you go look for Alex," Rias continued.

[Yes, Buchou]


	4. Chapter 4

"I've asked Beelzebub-dono to come over to check it out, but for now it looks like that boy has consumed eight pawn-pieces," Azazel-sensei said.

A shocked silence fell. Everyone had always assumed Issei was a unique case.

"How is such a thing possible?" Kiba asked. "Does he carry a Longinus?"

"Well. Technically it's not a Longinus. It doesn't have the potential to kill a God. But it's definitely a unique Sacred Gear."

"What does it do?" Issei asked.

"Hard to say. It hasn't manifested itself yet," sensei replied. "But," he raised his finger. "It's so strong the power starts _leaking_ out. I'm sure you girls have already noticed it."

Issei frowned.

"He's really cute," Asia said, her face flushing red.

The rest of the girls looked a bit red too. Even Gasper-kun looked away with an awkward look.

"Hey, what are you blushing for? Sensei, what is going on?" Issei looked very confused.

"His Sacred Gear makes women like him. Most likely that's only a tiny fraction of it's true potential. I don't even want to imagine what happens when he reaches Balance Breaker. But for now, we'll have to wait until his Sacred Gear manifests itself. He suffered a heavy wound."

"You mean he'll stay here?" Issei asked. "He can't stay here."

Of course Issei would be against it. He was already jealous of Kiba, let alone a guy with some strange Sacred Gear that made women fall in love with him.

Azazel sensei walked up to Issei and whispered something in his ear.

Suddenly, his eyes sparkled. "He can stay here. I'll take care of him myself. He needs to wake up, quickly."

"Oi, Issei. We still need to find Alex," Buchou reminded him.

"Oh, right." He seemed to be torn between two priorities now. "But, we don't know where to look. Maybe we should wait until he wakes up. He might have some clues for us."

"No," Rias said. "We're not waiting that long. I printed out a list of nearby schools. I want all of you to take a good look at his uniform and then go to those schools. Check if any of them match. We need to know what school he's from."


	5. Chapter 5

Azazel studied the gray feather.

"Have you told the others about this?" he asked.

Rias shook her head.

"Good. Keep it that way for now."

"I will if you tell me what's going on. That feather belongs to a fallen angel."

"Does it?" Azazel asked. He blew softly on the feather.

A small dust cloud formed. Beneath the layer of magical dust, the feather was actually a dirty white color.

"Was it an angel?" Rias looked stunned by that discovery.

"More or less. Look, what I'm about to tell you is top secret."

"I can keep a secret."

Azazel-sensei hesitated a moment.

"Fine," he said eventually. "We have to go back. Two thousand years to be exact. To the death of Jesus."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Jesus was crucified on a Friday. It's forbidden to crucify people on shabbat, or Saturday. When evening approached, the Romans got nervous so eventually, they stabbed him with a spear. The soldier who wielded it was called Saint Longinus."

"Longinus? You mean, _the_ Longinus?"

"Exactly. The spear he used was the True Longinus, capable of slaying a god. Afterwards, the Christian God got a little scared. His son was killed by the Sacred Gears he created. So he started thinking. The main problem with Sacred Gears was that anyone could hold them. It was easy to misuse them, since anyone could be born with a strong Sacred Gear. So to make sure no one did, he created a small group of elite angels. They are called the Exousia or Warrior Angels.

Their leader is often called the Angel of Vengeance, Left Hand of God or the Angel of Darkness. His name is Caleb.

Obviously, the other factions weren't pleased. They feared Heaven would use this elite angels in the war against fallen angels and devils. But God assured them they would only be used on humans who abused the power granted to them by their Sacred Gears. This worked fine until…" Azazel paused for a moment. As if he suddenly remembered something nasty. "You know how Vali is half demon? Imagine how the previous Lucifer would have reacted if angels killed him. A similar thing happened. There was a high ranking devil of a now extinct house who had no children. But he did have a child by a human woman. Lacking a true heir, he raised the boy as his own son for the time being. The boy was killed by the Exousia and the father died defending him. That led to an all-out war against Caleb and his angels. Most of them were killed. The rest disappeared, including Caleb."

"So you think Caleb is behind this? And this feather belongs to one of his Exousia?"

"Caleb's men have characteristic dirty white feathers. They aren't fallen angels, but they aren't true angels either. The boy was only half human and they killed the father too. They were allowed to kill anyone who stood in their way, but… The situation was really complex. God abandoned them afterwards, so you could say he betrayed them. Anyway, it is possible Caleb developed a hatred for Sacred Gears since then. I've heard rumours like that.

After all, God gave him a mission, and he failed. A weird, twisted way to fulfill his mission would be to destroy the system itself and kill every Sacred Gear owner alive. But how? He doesn't have the power to do such a thing. Obviously, he can easily steal Sacred Gears from others, after all, that was his original purpose. But under normal circumstances, a body can only hold one Sacred Gear."

"And that's where this boy comes in."

"Precisely. If he has enough followers, he can steal Sacred Gears from others, build an army, and dispose of them afterwards. But for that, he needs people that will follow him blindly and would die if he gave the word. They have to be blindly in love with him. The boy's Sacred Gear might be capable of that."

"Then we'll have to protect them. If Caleb gets his hands on him, he will destroy every Sacred Gear user. Issei, Kiba, Gaspar, Asia… all of them would die. I can't allow that."

"Agreed, we can't allow this. Maybe all of this is just conjecture, but even Caleb isn't behind this, someone is targeting this boy. It is our duty to protect the innocent."

"And you want to study his Sacred Gear."

"Yeah," Azazel admitted. "That too."

He paused a moment.

"It's so rare it doesn't even have a name yet. Maybe I can name it."

"Better not," Rias said. She vividly remembered the _Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade._


	6. Chapter 6

Rias Gremory stood alone in the clubroom. She stared out of the window, which she always did when something was bothering her.

That boy would be a problem.

When she saw Issei for the first time standing here, she had sensed something. A potential for great things.

This boy had potential too, that was beyond any doubt, however…

Something about him just felt wrong.

She needed someone she could trust. Someone who could subtly do some research.

Her first thought was Ise, but he certainly wasn't suitable for this. Ise had a way of solving problems that wouldn't work out at this point.

She discarded all the girls too. They were too caught up in this new boy.

So there was only one option left.

A faint knock sounded.

"Come in," Rias said, turning around.

Kiba entered the room.

"Just in time," she said. "I have some work for you."

"I expected as much," Kiba said. "We found out which school he goes to. It's a couple stations south."

"Good. I need you to go there."

"To do what?"

"Research. I have my doubts about this boy."

"As you wish, Buchou." Kiba made a bow.

"Make sure you finish your training session with Ise first. I have a feeling a big fight is coming up."

Seems like he wasn't getting out of that.

/

/

The training swords made a dull noise when they connected.

Kiba pushed against him, driving Ise back.

[Boost!]

Using the extra power, Ise pushed back. Now, Kiba was losing ground.

"That's cheating," he mumbled.

"Not really."

"Hey, guys," Rias interrupted them.

Ise turned.

The training sword hit his ribs.

"Hey, that's cheating."

"Not really."

An awkward looking boy was standing next to her.

"Uhm. I'm Itou Makoto, please take care of me." With a bow, the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei," Ise said. "Pawn."

"Yuuto Kiba, Knight."

"Is it true you carry a unique Sacred Gear?" Ise asked. "That's so cool."

"The Boosted Gear is unique," Kiba reminded him.

"Yeah, sure. But it doesn't get you the girls."

Both of them stared at Ise. How on earth could you be so dense?

"Apparently I have some kind of power. But I haven't noticed it yet," Makoto said.

"You should try making it appear," Ise said with his usual enthusiasm. "It's really simple. Just think of a strong image and... _Boosted Gear._ " With a flash, his Sacred Gear appeared.

"A strong image huh?"

The image of two girls drifted before him.

Nothing happened though.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said. "No one manages to do it on their first try."

"What image did you use?" Makoto asked.

Ise frowned. Now that he thought about it, he had never asked Kiba how he awakened his Sacred Gear. But most likely it involved the Holy Sword Project.

"I awakened it when I saw a pair of tits," Ise quickly said.

Makoto chuckled. "In that case, I should ask some of the girls."

Ise fell silent.

This was his personal harem, and no one would stop him. Kiba wasn't a problem, but this boy. That Sacred Gear would cause trouble. Lots of trouble.

"There you are," a voice said.

Azazel-sensei walked up to them.

"I need to discuss something very important with you." His tone was really serious.

"Yes?" Itou said, his fear obvious.

"Your Sacred Gear. It needs a name. Normally Sacred Gears have a binomial nomenclature, but I would suggest _Attraction Field Super Aura-_ "

"No need," Makoto interrupted him. "I've already decided."

"Huh?" This boy only learned today about the existence of Sacred Gears. And he had already picked a name?

"It's name will be: _Attraction World_."

When he said the name, a blue light appeared on his left wrist.

It formed itself into a snake that wrapped around his wrist. It coiled three times before biting into its own tail and forming a bracelet.

"You did it," Ise said. "That's so cool."

He came closer to study the bracelet. In his enthusiasm, he almost forgot what this thing was capable of.

World.

 _Sekai_.


	7. Chapter 7

Ise sipped from his drink.

This was the good life.

He was lying at the edge of the pool, enjoying a drink. It was nice and…

Quiet?

Ise sat upright and looked around. Everyone was gone. He knew Kiba was sent on some kind of secret mission from Buchou, but the girls had all been with him before he closed his eyes about half an hour ago.

Then, Rias appeared from the dressing rooms and walked up to him.

"Buchou, where is everyone?"

"With Makoto-kun," she said. "They are testing his Sacred Gear."

"What?" Ise jumped out of the sunbed.

"Ise. Sit down."

"But, Buchou?"

"We need to talk."

Ise sat back down.

She seated herself opposite of him.

Even the marvelous view of Rias Gremory in her white-gold bikini couldn't distract him.

"Look, I understand you're jealous..."

"Of course I'm jealous. He's getting all this attention from the girls without even trying. It's not fair."

"It's worse than that. That bracelet can fire some kind of beam. It makes girls lose all their self control for a while. They become madly in love with him, it's crazy. It even works on Gaspar."

"What is that bastard doing?"

" _Ise_. All of them said it was fine to test it on them. Azazel wants to know how long it lasts on different persons."

"They are already under his influence. Azazel said it himself, the power has already leaked out."

"I'm well aware of that. But what do you expect me to do?"

"Take out his Sacred Gear."

"Then he'll die. We can't do that."

"Then make him switch. I'll take his Sacred Gear and he can have mine."

" _Ise_ ," anger was present in her voice for the first time. "We can't just give the Boosted Gear to everyone. If such a thing was even possible."

"He's dangerous. We don't know him. His power must be controlled, one way or another."

"I agree with that. I asked Azazel, but he said there's nothing we can do about it. The Sacred Gear is too irregular."

"Wait a minute. Why doesn't it work on you?"

Rias smiled. "My heart already belongs to someone else. Nothing can change that."

Rias jumped in the pool, splashing a puzzled Ise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nothing," Ise reported. "I checked the entire beach, no sign of Alex."

Makoto had told them what happened, so Ise had gone to the beach to look for Alex.

"Strange. Maybe they took him prisoner."

"Or maybe Itou-kun is lying," Ise said. Buchou was the only one in the clubroom. The rest was with Makoto, safe for Kiba who was still on his secret mission.

"Maybe. But why would he do that?"

Ise shrugged. "Maybe he forced Alex to resurrect him, killed him, hid the body and now he's manipulating the girls for his plans."

"That's a possibility," Rias admitted. "But I seriously doubt it. Look, whatever the case, we have to-"

The door opened, interrupting their conversation.

Kiba entered. "I've found her. You were right, Buchou. He needs to be stopped, right now."

A girl entered behind him.

"What is all that?" she asked. "Where's Makoto-kun? I need to see him."

The girl had silky black hair and was clad in a red dress.

But most importantly, she was pregnant.

And Ise had a dark premonition about the father of that child.

"Can you do it, Yuuto-kun?" Buchou asked.

"Of course," he said, making the Sword of Betrayer appear.

"Let's go then. Ise, we could use your help too.

Ise?"

Next to her stood a tall man completely clad in red armor.

Without her noticing, he had already activated his Balance Breaker.

"Let's go," he said.

The silky haired beauty looked confused, but they ignored her.


	9. Chapter 9

They found him at the pool, surrounded by girls. There were way more girls than they expected. Not only the Occult Research Club was here, but also every girl from the Student Council, the Kendo Club and a bunch of girls wearing the uniform of his old school.

Makoto was sitting on the sunbed, a cocktail in his hand. The girls surrounded him, their eyes dull. His Sacred Gear pulsated slightly.

"How nice of you to join me," he said, lifting his drink.

"It's over," Ise said. "I'll be taking that Sacred Gear from you."

"Then I'll die. Are you sure you can do that? It's not my fault everyone falls in love with me. Even if I deactivate it, they do."

"But you let it grow out of control."

"Oh, did I? What would you do if you had a harem? That's what you want, right? To be a harem king?"

"I…"

"Did you consider how the girls would feel about that? Sharing you? How is what I do any different from your dream?"

"I… I would never use girls like that." The annoying part was that he was partly right. His dream was to become a harem king. Whether the girls were fine with that hadn't even passed his thoughts.

"No? If Grayfia hadn't interrupted you, you could have gotten Ria-tan pregnant."

"Don't call me that," Rias interrupted them. "Ise did nothing wrong. I asked him to take my virginity."

"So did they. Isn't that right…" he looked around. "Asia-chan?"

Asia looked up. "Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"Would you like me to take your virginity?"

"If you are alright with me, I'll be honored to give it to you," she said, her words had a slightly hollow undertone. She started unbuttoning her blazer. "How would you like me, Makoto-sama?"

The eyes on Ise's helmet glowed dangerously.

"You wanna fight?" Makoto asked, mocking him. "Xenovia, seems like Ise wants to fight. Why don't you beat him up for me?"

"If it pleases you, Makoto-sama."

She made Durandal appear and took a stance.

"Ascalon," Ise whispered.

The dragon slaying holy sword appeared.

"Hey, that's Xenovia," Buchou reminded him.

"I have no choice."

"No," Kiba said, putting his hand on Ise's shoulder. "I'll fight her. She promised me a rematch. This seems like a good opportunity."

"Fine."

/

/

Durandal was wrenched out of her hand and fell into the pool, quickly sinking to the bottom.

Kiba had won. At least, if this was a fair fight.

However.

"Akeno, do it," Makoto commanded.

A blast of lightning hit Kiba. He was knocked of his feet and landed in the pool, quickly following in Durandal's path.

Akeno made another move and the pool froze solid.

Since Kiba was beneath the surface, he would either drown or freeze to death.

Issei jumped on the solid ice and hit it with his armored fist.

His fist broke the ice and made long cracks appear.

He had assumed the entire pool was frozen, but it turned out only a layer on the surface was actually frozen shut. His attack had broken that layer, and now he could feel his footing starting to crack.

However, before the ice could completely crack and throw him in the pool, an explosion sounded and the water flooded out of the pool.

Ise fell down and hit the bottom really hard.

Just what had happened?

He scrambled to his feet.

One side of the pool had been blasted away partly. This had caused all the water to flow through this new opening, emptying the pool.

Luckily, the damaged side was opposite of Rias and the other girls, so they weren't in immediate danger.

But just what had caused this kind of explosion?

It quickly hit Ise. This destructive power was Durandal, without a doubt.

On the bottom of the pool, between some leftover chunks of ice, was Kiba. In his right hand was his holy-demonic sword, and in the other Durandal. He was lying on the ground, motionless.

Ise ran up to him to check his condition.

Luckily, he was still breathing. Most likely, he had simply lost consciousness.

Ise made his dragon wings appear and flew up to Rias.

"Didn't expect that," Makoto said, still sitting on his sunbed. "But it doesn't matter. Xenovia, go retrieve Durandal."

Before she could move, something landed in her path. Something tall, with twelve black wings.

"Sorry I'm late," Azazel said. "Everyone from the research institute wanted to see your Sacred Gear. But I certainly didn't expect this."

Fallen angels started to land around them, surrounding Makoto and his harem.

Makoto cursed. Clearly, this wasn't part of his plan.

"Girls, kill all of them," he commanded.

Damn. They didn't have time to fight innocent girls.

Ise quickly pushed a girl aside and spread his dragon wings.

He flew towards Itou, trying to take him out before they could make a move.

However, before he could reach him, his path was blocked by the silky haired girl.

Ise came to a halt before her. He had to be very careful, since she was pregnant.

"Don't hurt him," she said. Her voice was hollow. The purple color of her eyes was completely gone.

Most likely, she was under the effect of Makoto's Sacred Gear.

"Look, move aside, I don't want to hurt you," Ise said, carefully pushing her aside.

"I said, _don't hurt him_." She screamed the last words.

Suddenly he felt a massive aura. The weapon barely missed him because he had instinctively jumped back when he felt the aura.

The pregnant girl suddenly had a dozuki in her hand.

Was this a Sacred Gear?

"Ise," Azazel's voice yelled. "Get away from there."

"But…"

At that point, a fallen angel charged at her.

The blade slashed him in two, splattering blood at over the place.

That thing was dangerous.

Ise quickly grabbed Rias by her waist and spread his dragon wings.

Against such power, they didn't stand a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yandere Dozuki," Azazel said. "A very powerful Sacred Gear. It can only be activated to protect or avenge someone you love."

They were at the Hyoudou residence.

"It went straight through that fallen angel," Ise said, worried. They had managed to get Kiba out of there, but all the girls were still there (safe for Rias).

"He has fled the school," Azazel said. "I don't know where he is."

"What do you think he's planning?" Buchou asked.

"Probably just building a harem. He doesn't strike me as the type with world dominating plans. But still, we have to stop him."

"Agreed. We can't allow him to abuse these girls. Ise… Ise?"

"Huh?" Ise looked up. "Sorry, what is it?"

He was probably just worried about the girls. Ise tended to worry a lot about them.

"Staying here is too dangerous. Itou knows we're here and that we'll try to take the girls back. So we'll be moving to the training camp in the mountains for now," Rias ordered.

The training camp in the mountains. That was where they had practiced for their rating game against Raiser.

"I'll take care of Kiba," Azazel said. "You two go and find a way to beat him."

Kiba was still unconscious from the fight.

So he and Buchou would be alone.

Under normal circumstances this prospect would make him super excited, but now, he felt nothing.

"Let's go pack," Ise said, his voice dull.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do we even have a plan?" Issei asked. The two of them were walking on the dirt road leading to the training camp.

"I've got nothing," Rias admitted. "He's surrounded by girls. No way we can break through them. Especially that black haired one will be a problem."

"According to Azazel, Yandere Dozuki can temporarily surpass even my Balance Breaker."

Both Attraction World and Yandere Dozuki were among the top Sacred Gears. They could not destroy a God due to the nature of their power, but they were definitely Longinus-tier.

The only thing they had was Buchou's Power of Destruction and Issei's Boosted Gear. Azazel and Kiba would join them, but even then.

"We don't lack firepower," Buchou said. "The problem is that his defense is entirely made up of innocent girls."

"Maybe we should just leave it like that. He's not hurting anyone after all."

"Ise. How can you say that? He's making a harem against their will."

How was that any different from what Ise tried to achieve?

"They are hypnotized. They won't feel bad. I'm not saying he shouldn't be stopped, but if there is no other way, maybe we should just leave it like that. Attacking them will risk all of their lives. We can't do that."

"You don't want Asia-chan back?"

"She'll be happy, right?"

"But it won't be real. I want the real Asia back."

"If we charge in there we'll have the real dead Asia. She already died once, not again."

"We'll find a way."

They had reached the training camp.

"I'll scout the area just in case. Someone may have told him about our training camp," Issei said spreading his dragon wings.

/

/

"Nothing," Issei said, landing next to Rias.

"Didn't expect anything else. Come on, I'll make us some dinner."

"I'll help you."

Together, they starting making dinner.

"I don't think he views us as a threat," Buchou said. "Even if we find him, no way we can beat him without hurting all those girls."

"Probably."

Rias sighed. There was something very wrong with Ise. Usually whenever Asia or anyone other girl was in danger, he would charge straight in there. Ise's persistence had won them basically every battle they had ever fought.

But now, that persistence had made way for a calm surrender.

They ate in silence.

Since it had been a long day, they went to bed early.

As usual, they slept together.

She had hoped he would calm down, lying next to her naked body, but he didn't. He twisted and turned, not catching sleep.

/

/

Rias Gremory woke up.

It was nighttime, the full moon shining brightly outside.

Ise was no longer next to her.

She quickly put on nightgown, which, ironically, was never used to sleep in.

Getting out of bed, she went downstairs.

He wasn't there either.

A suggestion sparked in her head.

With resolute steps, Rias walked outside.

He was sitting on the edge of the pavilion, looking at the moon.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He sighed. "Not really."

"You know, this is the place," she said, standing before the fountain.

"Huh?"

Ise looked around.

Oh, of course.

During their training for the fight against Raiser, he had gotten up to get a glass of water and found Rias. They had come to this pavilion and talked.

Both of them had said what bothered them at that time.

"You know, this was when I realized…" Rias started, but Ise wasn't listening.

He was staring at the mountain. A part of that mountain had been blown off during their training.

Only now she noticed that their positions were reversed, she was standing in front of the fountain and he was on the wall, looking in the distance.

"Ise?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Since we're at this place."

Ise took a deep breath.

"Harem king."

What did that have to do with the girls? Surely he wasn't thinking about making a harem while all the girls were abducted by Itou.

"Ise, what do you-"

"Like I said. Harem King. That was my dream, wasn't it? My goal.

But, you know. It's just… I never considered how _they_ would feel about that."

"You mean the girls?" she asked, sensing where he was going.

"Yeah. You know. In my dream, all the girls are perfectly fine with me having a harem, but in reality, I can't see why any of them would be okay with that."

"Look, Ise. What you're doing is different from him. He's forcing them to be part of his harem against their will, you would never do something like that."

"Because I don't have his Sacred Gear. Maybe if I had. It's like he said, even if he deactivates it, the power leaks out. If all of you fell in love with me, I'd surely abuse that."

Rias smiled inwardly. Seriously? He was talking as if this was a hypothetical situation. Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and even Koneko all liked him to a certain extent. Ise was like catnip to them.

But how could she make him see that?

"You saved Asia," she said, choosing her words carefully. "You beat Raiser Phoenix."

"That's-"

"Something Itou would never do." She closed the distance between them.

With both hands, she grabbed his left arm. "You sacrificed your arm for me. Because I didn't want to marry Raiser. Not because you wanted to marry me instead. No, because you wanted me to marry who I wanted to. You went against the entire underworld, for me. Because you never wanted to see me cry again."

"Well." He was clearly taken back by her words. "I did say something like 'Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me'."

She smiled. "It's yours. Whenever you're ready."

Their eyes locked.

Hesitantly, Ise leaned closer to her.

Hyoudou Issei had kissed three times before.

He _had been_ kissed three times before to be precise.

This was the first time he leaned in himself.

Softly, very softly, their lips touched.


	12. Chapter 12

Rias woke up.

Once again, the bed was empty.

They had gone to sleep together, but apparently, Ise had already woken up.

Worried, Rias put on her clothes and went downstairs.

She found them at the dinner table.

Ise had laid his head down on the table and was sleeping softly. Next to him, Azazel sat, in an equally asleep state. His head leaned back against the chair, posture slightly sloped.

Massive stacks of paper lay on the table, haphazardly stacked.

On the couch, a bishoujo was sleeping.

The blonde goddess wore the male uniform of their school and looked vaguely familiar.

Rias closed the distance and studied her face.

There was a mole under her left eye.

Further down, an impressive pair of breasts strained against the male uniform, which obviously wasn't built for this.

Rias reached out and touched them. These were real, without a doubt.

The girl yawned and woke up.

"Buchou?"

Rias quickly moved her hand, her face flushing red.

Wait... Buchou?

"You're Kiba," she said, realizing.

"Of course I'm Kiba, what-" she looked down at her massive breasts.

"I believe those two have some explaining to do," Rias said, walking to the dinner table.

She picked up a heavy map and let it fall down on the table with a loud *thump*.

Ise's head jerked up, looking confused.

Azazel's head also jerked up, but because he was already leaning back, his chair tipped over causing him to sprawl backwards.

Cursing, he scrambled to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias demanded.

"Ise found the solution," Azazel-sensei said, stifling a yawn.

"So the solution is to change Kiba into a girl?" Rias said, still angry.

"Calm down, I can explain," sensei said.

"Well, you better start explaining."

Azazel picked up a black gun. "This is the gender-swap ray gun," he said. "I'm sure you remember it."

"I also remember telling you to destroy that thing," Buchou said, still angry.

Sensei cleared his throat. "Look. Issei's Dress Break only works on girls. He imagines them naked and projects the power of that imagination into the world using magic. We don't know how Attraction World works, however," he raised his finger. "We do know it only works on girls, with two notable exceptions: Gaspar and you."

Rias kept silent.

"Most likely," Azazel continued, "There are some limits to his powers. Maybe a certain natural attraction is required."

"You think his power won't work if we change their gender."

"It's worth giving a shot."

"You only have one shot. Once Itou realises you have a gender changing ray gun, he'll take his precautions. Also, if you are right, and he gets his hands on it..."

"His powers can grow without limits," Azazel finished. "Of course, there is a possibility you resisted Attraction World because you have the Power of Destruction. Or maybe it's a combination of both. Whatever the case…"

"We still don't know where he is," Ise takes over. "Which is why I've come up with a plan."

"You?" Ise's plans usually involved charging straight ahead.

"If Caleb finds him first," Azazel said. "He will destroy every Sacred Gear user. We all face this threat. Every faction will have no choice but to give us their full support."

Rias didn't like where that was going. Just who where they planning to ask for help?

"We need someone who can locate Itou's aura and is strong enough to retreat if our plan fails. Even if the original gender is the only thing of importance, we have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on that thing," Azazel said. "But if our plan does work, we risk that the guy wielding the gun gets hit by the ray and falls under Itou's influence. So the solution is quite simple."

"We need someone who won't be influenced by the ray gun," Ise said. "Someone, without a gender."

He didn't have to finish his explanation. She understood immediately.

A being without a real gender. Strong enough to beat her entire peerage and several others. Leader of an enemy faction.

He meant to ask the leader of the Khaos Brigade, the infinite Dragon-God, Ophis.

"But how on earth do you plan to contact the Ouroboros Dragon?" she asked.

"Simple. We have to ask someone from the Khaos Brigade."

The door opened. A youth with a mop of grey hair walked in. He wore a motor jacket. A chain dangled off his pants.

"Good morning," he said.

Vali Lucifer, Vanishing Dragon.

[It's been a long time, Albion,] Ddraig spoke.

[Indeed, Ddraig,] his rival replied


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Azazel says, steering the plane. "When we fly over..."

"The three of us jump out and use parachutes to land on the north side of the island," Ise says. The _three of them_ referred to him, Rias and Ophis.

"And then?"

"Ophis will go first carrying the ray gun. If it works, I'll go with the second ray gun to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Exactly. Ophis will circle around the villa and attack from the south. It's very important Itou doesn't escape to the north."

He didn't have to say how much trouble they would be in if Itou escaped.

"Rias?" Azazel asked.

"I'll go with Ise. With the Power of Destruction I'll protect him from other things."

"And if something goes really wrong?"

Ise swallowed. "Me or Ophis will press the red button on our ray guns."

"Okay. Let's go."

Ophis had detected Makoto's presence, or rather, the presence of all the powerful girl around him. As Ise had guessed, he was on an uninhabited island close to Hawaii.

A massive villa was raised on the south side.

When the plane flew over the north side, the three of them jumped out.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins.

When he was far enough down, he pulled the cord.

The parachute immediately slowed him down.

They steered to a flat piece of sand between a few palm trees.

Ise took out the knife and cut the parachute loose. They had no time to fold them neatly.

Ophis ran to the south.

Ise and Rias waited several nerve-wracking minutes before a communication circle appeared at their ear.

[It works,] a flat voice said.

Ise gripped the second ray gun tighter and dashed off to the south, Rias followed closely.

The villa quickly came in sight.

He saw Xenovia guarding a door.

Stopping, he took aim and fired the ray gun.

In the short time they had, Azazel only had time to make one copy of the original ray gun.

The ray hit her, transforming her into a tall boy with blue hair. He looked confused, Durandal hanging loosely from one hand.

Ise slipped past him and opened the door.

He ran through the hall, Rias blasting open doors along the way using the Power of Destruction.

At the end of the hall, they found a room that wasn't empty.

Three girls from Sona Sitri's peerage were inside, all of them in varying stages of changing into bikinis. He recognized one of them as her queen, Tsubaki.

Ise aimed for her first.

A ray blasted forth.

"Mirror Alice."

A mirror appeared in front of her. It shattered when the ray hit it.

A much stronger ray shot back and hit Ise solid on his cheek.

But nothing happened.

They could hear Azazel laughing in their communication device.

"Mirror Alice is a counter-type Sacred Gear. It can send an attack back with double power. However, a double power gender ray means it changes your gender twice instead of once. In other words…"

"Nothing happens," Ise finished.

Tsubaki seemed confused.

In the confusion, Ise fired on a different girl.

"What's happening?" the now-male asked.

"I'll explain later," Rias said. "The others are under hypnosis."

He looked at his queen, realization dawning on his face.

He lashed out and hit Tsubaki hard on her head.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry," the guy said.

Before the third girl had a chance to react, Ise fired a ray at her, changing her into a guy.

[Itou is at the indoor pool,] Ophis said through the communication device. [Further south.]

They ran south and eventually arrived at a big room.

The south side was made almost entirely out of glass, sunlight spilling in through the large windows.

A big pool was dug out in the middle, filled with clear water.

At the edge, Itou stood with the silky haired beauty next to him. He had made no attempt to escape. Not that he had much options. Azazel should be at the boat now, cutting of his only way of escaping.

"Gender-swap ray gun," Itou said. "Very clever."

"It's over."

"I know. I'm a little dense, but I'm not a moron. I might stand a chance if Gaspar was here, but he's not. You'll fire that ray gun at Kotonoha and then Rias will destroy me."

Ise didn't reply.

Rias would destroy him?

To be honest, he had never considered what they would do once they found Itou. Keeping him prisoner would be hard. Even if they only had male guards, what if, as Azazel had warned them before, Itou reached Balance Breaker? Who knew what kind of power that would give him.

And if someone like Caleb got his hands on Attraction World, they might have more world-changing plans than making a harem and drinking cocktails on an island.

Setting aside his doubts, Ise fired at the girl, who changed from bishoujo to bishounen.

Then, he walked to Itou.

"For now we'll be taking you prisoner. We'll decide later what we'll do with you. Don't try anything funny."

He smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you you're stupid?"

"Huh?"

The weapon entered his belly.

The sensation was less burning than the spear of light that had killed him, but it still hurt like hell to have your abdomen pierced, again.

He looked down.

A dozuki, half knife, half saw.

Yandere Dozuki. But how...?

"I love him," the boy said. "Gender has nothing to do with it."

"I'll just take that," Itou said, picking up the gender-swap ray gun. He aimed for Rias and fired.

The Power of Destruction ripped apart the ray and raced for Makoto.

However, Kotonoha took a protective stance and cut it apart with her weapon.

"Time to go," Itou said.

Before she could stop them, a teleportation circle lit up and they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Azazel sighed. "Even the infinite dragon-god stood no chance against Forbidden Balor View."

When Ophis had infiltrated the house, Gaspar was waiting for her.

The ray gun had no effect on a cross-dressing vampire. He had stopped time, taken the ray gun and destroyed it. The only other ray gun was in the hands of Itou, who has escaped after their disastrous fight.

The plans, which were lying at their training camp, were gone.

The only one missing from the captured girls (apart from Gaspar, although he was technically a boy), was Asia.

Most likely, Itou had sent her to the training camp to take the plans of the ray gun. Maybe she even eavesdropped on them.

Whatever the case, the mission was a disaster.

Although they had saved almost everyone, Itou had escaped, Gaspar and Asia were still under his influence, and, most importantly...

"Listen to me, idiot," Saji said, gripping Azazel's revers. "You will change them back, right now."

"Look, without the plans it might take a while to built a new ray gun."

"How long?" Saji asked, his voice cold.

"Months, at least."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"We have other things to worry about now."

Ise was wounded heavily, and without Asia, there was no way to heal him. Rias had tried to help him by sleeping together naked. That had stabilised his condition, but he had still lost a lot of blood.

Issei had always been the cornerstone of their peerage. When he was wounded, no one knew what to do. Now that most of the girls were stuck their male forms, the situation was critical. Any moment, it could blow up in their face.

The sounds of a heated argument reached him.

Sparks of electricity danced around a young boy with long black hair that had once been Akeno. The male form of Koneko was a massive guy chewing on a T-bone steak. He did not know what they were arguing about, but it was clearly a pointless discussion.

This peerage would fall apart, unless he found some way to change them back into girls. But without the gender-swap ray gun, such a thing was not possible.

Sighing, he picked up the broken remains of the original gun. If only there was some kind of way to Reverse the effect of...

Suddenly, a crazy idea formed itself in his head.

Was such a thing possible?

It was worth trying at least.

"Rias, I need your help."

"You've found a solution?"

"Sort of. I need you to contact someone."

"Who?"

"Ravel Phoenix."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll have you know that this is a one-time thing," Ravel said, disgusted. As if she could simply hand out these things to everyone who asked.

"Of course," Azazel said. "You have to understand, Ise is wounded severely."

"So is my brother. Although, in a slightly different way."

"Obviously."

"You're lucky Phoenix Tears aren't dangerous, and I had some lying around."

"Thanks a lot."

He said goodbye to Ravel and she left via magical circle.

"So, what are you planning?" Rias asked, standing up.

"Curing Ise, obviously."

"I thought we agreed we would keep him unconscious until you've solved this...situation." If Issei saw all the girls transformed into guys, he might have a nervous breakdown. Sensei hadn't said it to Saji, but without his plans, he wasn't sure he could build another ray gun. They might be stuck like that forever.

"I need Issei to solve our little problem. And Tsubaki."

Tsubaki? The Sitri Queen?

/

/

It had taken Azazel about ten minutes to calm Issei down and explain the situation. Then, he brought him to a room where Rias, Tsubaki and a male Akeno waited.

They waited patiently until he had boosted up enough and then he transferred his power to Tsubaki-senpai.

She took a deep breath and used the power she had displayed before at their rating game.

[Reverse!]

Immediately, Akeno's body began to change.

The shirt of her male uniform ripped under the force of her growing breasts. Her hips started broadening too, ruining the pants as well.

In five seconds, she was only wearing scraps of clothing.

"Turn around, you pervert," Rias said to Azazel. Seriously, Ise must have some bad influence on him. Or maybe it was the other way around. She didn't complain about Ise, who kept staring at Akeno's, now female, body. As if anything could stop him.

"Ara ara, getting jealous about the attention, Rias?"

She didn't reply. Secretly, she had hoped this would not work so she could have Ise alone for a couple more weeks, or maybe even months.

She handed Akeno her purple bra with white accents.

Akeno got dressed slowly, as if she wanted to drag out this moment. When she was done, she walked to Ise.

"Thanks a lot, Ise-kun," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. _That makes it all worth it_. She could see him thinking it.

"Come on, Akeno," Rias said. "The others are waiting.

She leaned in and whispered something in Ise's ear Rias couldn't hear.

 _"I'll thank you properly later on, when Rias is out of sight."_

Ise turned as red as Buchou's hair.

Rias also turned red, but from anger.

A communication circle appeared next to her ear.

"Now is not the time," she said.

[Buchou? I think you want to hear this,] Kiba's voice said.

"What happened?"

[We got a letter. From Itou Makoto. Says he wants to see you and Issei-kun.]

"Tell him to fuck off," Rias said, even more angry. She didn't trust that bastard for a second. It must be some kind of trap.

[He says he'll release Gaspar and Asia if you come. If you don't, he'll also release them but, well, _in pieces_.]

She looked at Ise. Kiba had also contacted him, and before she could do anything, he dashed off.

"Hey, wait," she said, running after him.

"You can't stop me," Ise said, almost running by now.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you. He said the two of us, and he'll get the two of us. I'll show that bastard what happens when he lays hands on my peerage."

A scary red aura wrapped itself around her gorgeous body.


	16. Chapter 16

They were standing in a deserted desert. The sand blowed softly.

After about a minute, a teleportation circle lit up.

The crest was of the Gremory-clan. That bastard had dirtied their good name. Well, no one knew about this to prevent an all-out war, but still, he had to die. She had destroyed Raynare for way less than this. Who knew what he had done to Asia-chan.

Four people stepped out of the circle.

"As promised," Itou said. He let Asia and Gaspar walk over to their side. They seemed to be in relatively good condition. They were unhurt at least.

"They're still loyal to you," Buchou said, determined to find betrayal somewhere.

"The effects of Attraction World wear off eventually," Itou said.

"How do you know that?" Rias asked, sceptical.

"Because I already died once."

"Why are you giving them to us?" Ise asked. None of this felt right.

"A life given for a life taken," he replied, as Rias used a teleportation circle to send Asia and Gaspar to safety.

"For the crime of opposing me," Itou continued. "The two of you will die."

 _That arrogant bastard. I'm gonna hit you so hard you'll have to eat using a straw for the next three months._

The Boosted Gear appeared on his left arm.

"Go ahead and try then," Ise yelled, taking a protective stance.

Itou smiled.

He softly spoke his following words, while Ise yelled the same words.

" _Balance Break._ "

As the Scale Mail formed itself, the snake bracelet of Itou wrapped itself further along his arm until it reached his shoulder.

His entire left arm was now covered in a snake-like bracelet that coiled about ten times around his arm. The eyes of the snake glowed dangerously.

Rias took a step back.

She didn't like this. What kind of power would his Balance Breaker have?

Ise seemed to hesitate a little too.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Makoto taunted.

"Hell no."

Ise ran towards him at breakneck speed.

" _Ascalon_."

The dragon slaying sword appeared.

He had expected the black haired bishoujo to block him with her dozuki, but instead, Itou simply lifted his left arm.

Just before his sword could make contact, the Scale Mail fell apart.

His dragon wings also disappeared, causing him to lose his momentum and balance.

Itou evaded the sword and lashed out with his left hand.

The dagger he was carrying grazed Ise's shoulder and made a shallow cut.

Blood dripped down.

Even without Balance Breaker, he could beat him, but how had he deactivated his Scale Mail?

There was no time to think about that now.

He quickly lashed out with Ascalon, but the black haired girl leapt in front of him and blocked his blade.

He jumped back, creating some distance.

Itou laughed. "Something the matter?"

"I feel weird."

"Ise, focus," Rias said. Then, a sudden realization hit her. "You didn't use Dress Break."

"Huh?"

"That girl. You were close enough to touch her. Why didn't you use Dress Break?"

"I… I don't know."

"My Balance Breaker, Bane of Heart, can change any kind of attraction. I just removed his love of breasts."

"You did _what_?" Rias suddenly felt very cold inside.

That explained why his Balance Breaker fell apart. He had reached it after poking her breasts. Now that the power of the catalyst was gone, he also lost the ability to use Balance Breaker.

"Maybe I should give him something else in return. How about a foot fetish, Ise?" He raised his hand.

Rias fired her red aura, but Kotonoha simply cut it apart.

"Or maybe," Itou said, raising his other hand. "I should just kill you."

Countless demonic bullets gathered and fired at Ise.

Defenseless, Ise was struck directly.

He fell to his knees, bleeding from countless tiny wounds.

"I heard you didn't even have enough demonic power to jump through a magic circle," Itou said, sneering. "But don't worry. I have more than enough for the two of us."

Rias took a protective stance in front of Ise. "You'll have to go through me first."

Ise sighed. "Kotonoha."

The silky haired girl leapt forward and lashed with her dozuki.

It cut straight through the barrier Rias raised, but before it could cut her, the blade scattered in a million tiny parts.

The girl leapt back.

The tiny shards floated back towards the handle and reattached themselves, forming a new blade.

"Yandere Dozuki is a defensive ability," Rias reminded him. "Did you forget that?"

"Seems like we've reached an impasse then."

As a king of the House of Gremory, Rias had enough demonic powers to block anything Itou could throw at them. Yandere Dozuki could cut apart anything she could throw at Itou. Ise was bleeding from countless tiny wounds and had lost his ability to activate Balance Breaker. They weren't getting anywhere like that.

Suddenly, Kotonoha's face twisted in a weird expression.

"Makoto-kun," she said, her voice weird.

"What is it?"

"The baby is coming."

Fear appeared on his face, immediately followed by anger.

"This is not over," he said, casting a magic circle.

Before she could stop them, the two of them were gone.

Sighing, Rias picked up Ise and jumped back to the old school building.


	17. Chapter 17

Rias softly knocked on his door. He did not reply.

She had planned every step, this simply had to work.

Her heart beated fast in her chest. She had done this before. Well, she attempted this before, but this time was different. No one would stop them, she had made sure of that. How far they would go would be determined by how much Ise needed, and she feared she already knew how much he would need.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Ise was lying on his overly large bed, face down.

"Ise? Could you stand up. I need you to go with me to...somewhere."

He grunted something.

"That wasn't a question," she said, getting angry. "I'm still your king, now stand up."

He got up.

"They already tried," he said, sighing. "All of them. Xenovia showed me porn videos, Asia showed up in a nurse costume, which I'm sure I would have found sexy in the past, Akeno-"

"I get it," she cut him off. "Now come with me."

He grabbed her hand, sighing again.

The magic circle lit up and they were teleported.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how did you regain Balance Breaker?" Azazel asked.

Rias and Ise shared a knowing look.

"That's classified," he said.

Azazel looked puzzled for a moment, but then he shrugged. "Anyway, we're in trouble."

"How so?"

The door opened and a red haired youth walked in.

"Alex? You're alive?"

"Yeah," he said, matter of factly. "Lots of stuff happened."

"But...how?"

"I don't have time to explain this now. Sirzechs knows what happened. Right now, hundreds of devils are hunting him. He's a stray devil after all."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," Ise said, scratching his head. "I'm sure someone will deal with him."

"Yandere Dozuki," Rias said, softly.

"Oh, right." That monstrous Sacred Gear had killed a fallen angel in one strike. If they charged in, hundreds would die. Not to mention Itou still had the gender-swap ray gun.

"Against the defensive power of that girl, no one stands a chance," Azazel said.

"They will try anyway."

"This may lead to the extermination of devils," Azazel continued, getting angry.

"There's nothing I can do to stop him. They declared an all-out war. It's simply too dangerous. Every male is preparing to fight him."

"Then we need to do something," Azazel said.

"Agreed."

"We'll go the the underworld," Rias said. "I'll try to convince Onii-sama."

They quickly prepared a teleportation circle and jumped.

/

All of them were speechless.

The Gremory castle was in ruins, half of it still burning.

Countless maids and butlers were trapped underneath rubble.

They saw Sirzechs and Grayfia trying to clear the mess.

Ise looked up.

The sky itself had lost its purple color and turned a deep red.

Then, a massive creature flew over them. A red dragon that looked very familiar.

"Great Red," Ise said. "But, he looks different."

[ _She_ ,] a voice bellowed from the sky.

A cold feeling spread through his body. Itou was riding on Great Red.

"You...you used the gender-swap ray gun, on Great Red."

[I admire your observational skills, Ise-chan.]

"I'll kill you so hard for this." Ise's voice grew louder.

[I don't think so. You see, I've made my decision. Being a Harem King is too lame. I have more ambition than that.]

"Don't spit on my dream like that, you bastard."

[I'll kill every male in the underworld and beyond until I'm the only one left. The world will be my harem. I will be the Harem God.]

That bastard was even crazier than he had anticipated. His Boosted Gear emitted a dangerous aura as anger clouded his vision.

[Great Red represents dreams. Ironic, isn't it? Come on, Red-chan, make my dream come true.]

A massive amount of fire rained down, burning more houses. People screamed.

"Ise, what do we do?"

He did not remember who said it.

He already knew what he would do.

He would do, the only thing he could do.

Issei swallowed hard. "I, who is about to awaken..." His voice mixed with other voices.

"Ise, no." That was Rias.

"Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God..." Blood-red aura leaked out, dying the ground. Now, everything was red. As if the world was dripping blood.

"I laugh at the 'infinite', and I grieve at the 'dream'…"

"Ise," Rias' voice pleaded. But there was no stopping him now.

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…," his voice droned on mercilessly, mixed with other voices. The anger and pain of past hosts within his Sacred Gear.

Tears streamed over Rias' face.

"And I shall sink you into the depths,-"

"No." Rias ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "I'm not letting you go, _Ise_."

"Of crimson purgatory."

[Juggernaut Drive!]

The green jewels shined brightly and his body began to change, however, Rias was still hugging him tightly.

Instead of blasting her off, like she had expected, the bestial armor wrapped itself around both her and Ise. Their bodies became one.

"Buchou." She could hear the others scream.

The crimson aura merged with the blood-red aura, creating a single being.

It was massive, dragon-shaped, with four eyes and lots of crooked limbs jutting out from various places on its body. The aura was a weird shade of red that was stronger than anything they had ever felt.

"I guess we're one in a different way now," the voice of Rias whispered softly.

"True. But we didn't really become one last time," the voice of Ise replied.

"Plenty of time left after we've solved this little problem."

"That's right. Give me some power, Ddraig."

[Boost!]

They flew straight at Great Red as the jewels emitted Boost-sounds.

A similarly shaped white monster joined them.

"Vali?"

"Good to see you are well, Hyoudou Issei."

"What are you doing here?"

" _One day I will take down Great Red_. You don't remember?"

He had said something like that before. His dream was to be the strongest White Dragon Emperor in existence. To beat Great Red, the True Red Dragon God.

"Seems like today is the day," Vali continued. "You could never take him down all alone."

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

Vali was shocked. "I see. You've merged with your king. How is such a thing even possible?"

Ise shrugged. "Kiba merged demonic and holy power. I took your power. Merging things is my speciality, I make the impossible possible, and now, I will take down Great Red."

Vali laughed. "That's the spirit. But how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Don't ask complicated questions like that. I'll do what I have always done: charge straight ahead."

"..."

With full determination, Ise prepared to hit the massive dragon.

However, said dragon simply lashed out with his tail and send them back down, as if they were nothing more than flies.

The Ise/Rias monster crashed down on the ground. Vali managed to land safely next to him.

"Any other ideas? That's the Apocalypse Dragon in case you forgot."

"I'll find a way." I always have.

Until now at least.

Great Red released another horrifying scream and even more fire streamed out of his mouth.

[You will be the first to die in my rise to power,] Itou's voice bellowed.

"We'll see about that. Why don't you come down and fight me like a man, coward." The front of his armor opened up.

[Why would I do that? I'm a God now.] Aura started gathering around Itou and Great Red.

"You know what they call the Longinus?" Issei smiled. "The Tools that Destroy God."

[We'll see about that. Great Red is done charging.]

"So am I."

[Let's do this then.]

"Longinus…"

[Smasher.]


	19. Chapter 19

Makoto groaned and tried to get up. He only managed to sit up.

His right arm was ripped off completely by the blast and several ribs were scattered. Without medical attention, he would soon die.

When the aura's collided, he had been blasted of Great Red.

Ise should have died instantly in that blast. He had no massive dragon to protect him.

"It's over," a voice said.

Ise, Rias, Alex and Kiba were walking towards them. The others had either died in the blast or were too heavily wounded.

"How?" Makoto asked. "You should have died."

"Vali made a shield protecting the four of us. He didn't make it."

Itou laughed, but it hurt too much so he settled for a cruel smile. "All according to plan." Ise's Juggernaut Drive had also been torn apart. His back-up plan would work.

"Was dying part of your plan?"

"Of course. What's the source of power for a Sacred Gear, boy?"

Ise cursed. How could he have missed it?

A pitch black aura lit up behind him.

"Revenge Armor of the Fallen, the Balance Breaker of Yandere Dozuki," Itou said. "It can only be invoked to avenge a loved one. Have fun with it, Hyoudou Issei."

The blade of the dozuki had turned the same creepy black shade, and that blackness now leaked out over her hand. Before their eyes, a black set of armor formed itself around Kotonoha. It looked similar to the Scale Mail Ise had worn previously.

Kotonoha slowly moved towards Ise.

Kiba jumped in front of her, carrying his holy-demonic sword.

Her sudden attack shattered his blade and continued its path, slicing open his belly.

Blood sprayed out and Kiba fell to the ground.

" _Kiba_." On the sound, the girl moved her attention to her main target.

"Rias, run," Ise said.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Now."

She was torn between emotions and reason.

That Balance Breaker had beaten Kiba in a matter of seconds.

Ise tried to hit the girl, but his fist broke on the armor.

Kotonoha lashed out with her blade and cut clear through his heart.

As the Heavenly Dragon died, he turned to Alex.

"Alex." He strained to say the next words. "Boobs outweigh a man's life."

Kotonoha retracted her blade and made for Alex with resolute steps.

But by now, Alex already knew what to do.

Instead of running away, he ran towards her.

In the sudden surprise, he managed to touch her armor.

Then, he quickly retracted.

He said a silent prayer for Ise before trying his only hope.

"DRESS BREAK."

Long cracks appeared in the armor.

Like a wall of ice breaking, big chunks fell off, revealing torn clothes underneath.

The armor itself was destroyed completely, but his imperfect Dress Break had only managed to rip her clothes beneath. He could see her salmon-colored bra, but the view of her magnificent breasts was denied to him.

Nevertheless, Ise's legacy was preserved.

With her armor destroyed, the silky haired girl had no choice but to flee before Rias had a chance to attack.

Asia appeared a few moments later and did a futile attempt to heal Ise, but they had already realized that all hope was lost.


	20. Chapter 20

"Rias-oneesama?"

Rias grunted, not moving from her bed. She was lying face down, fully dressed.

"I thought you only slept naked?" Alex asked.

"How would you know that?"

"Ise-senp-...Onii-chan told me. He showed me recordings of your sleeping face."

She did not reply.

"You have to go out," Alex said. "Your peerage-"

"My peerage is dead."

Only Kiba and Issei had died during the fight, but when the rest had recovered from their wounds, they were dead set on revenge. But with Itou dead, and Kotonoha presumed dead (she had lied about that), there was no one to take revenge on.

Once Rias had confirmed the others would live, she had retracted to her room.

"Why don't you just kill yourself then?" Alex yelled, suddenly getting angry.

"I tried. But I don't think that's what Ise would have wanted. Besides, I have a feeling this is not over yet."

"You burned Itou's body personally. I doubt he'll be returning."

"You're an idiot. He let Ise fire his Longinus Smasher at him. Why would he do that? No, Itou Makoto never fights personally, unless he knows he'll win anyway."

"Maybe he made a miscalculation."

"No, he had some kind of back-up plan."

"To come back from the death. Come on, you don't believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I used to believe Ise would always win. Or at least, live to fight another day. But now…"

"We can't give up hope."

"My hope is dead."

Alex sighed. Seems like there was no convincing her. "So...what's your plan? Staying in your room for the rest of your life?"

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Alex left the room. The others were waiting for him at the clubroom. At first, they looked up expectantly, but then, their gazes went back down. The peerage had fallen apart and Alex could do nothing to bring it back together. Their core was dead.

He sat down at the couch, next to Asia.

"It's almost unfair to Kiba-san," she said. "All I can think of is Ise-san."

"It's fine," Alex said. "He won't mind."

What else was he supposed to say?

"Come on Serana," he said. "There is work to be done."

The black haired girl nodded and followed him. She didn't know what 'work' referred to, but Alex was her king and she would follow him.

They walked to the basement of the old school building, where they met Azazel.

"I want to see him," Alex said.

Azazel-sensei nodded. He guided him through the door to a cold room.

Lying on a table was the body of Ise-senpai.

They had cleared the blood away and put him in a new uniform.

"We should bury him in that," Alex said. "He won't look good in a suit. That uniform was who he was. Along with his...Boosted Gear? Sensei, why is he still wearing that?"

"How do you mean?"

"You're the leading expert on Sacred Gears. What happens if a host dies?"

"The Sacred Gear moves on to a…" he looked at the body. "New host."

It was hard to miss. The Boosted Gear covered half of his left arm.

Azazel rubbed his stubbles. "He gave his left arm to save Rias. Maybe that's why… no, that's impossible. His Sacred Gear should have moved on."

Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the jewel.

A bright green light blinded them momentarily.

A voice resounded from the crystal.

[Hey, can anybody hear me? This is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon...Heavenly Dragon, Sekiryuutei. Hey, anyone?]

"Ddraig?"

[Azazel-dono. It's good to hear a familiar voice.]

"Why is the Boosted Gear still attached to Ise's body?"

[Because...that idiot send his consciousness inside the Sacred Gear before he died.]

"He did _what_?" Alex cut in. "You mean he's still alive?"

"It's not that simple, Alex," Azazel explained. "The Longinus with a being in them can retain a small part of the spirit of their previous owners. A memory so to speak. These memories can be released during Juggernaut Drive. A Sacred Gear is fueled by emotion, and by using the emotions of multiple persons, you can surpass the normal limit resulting in a massive destructive force. However, it is also possible for an owner to send his entire spirit inside the Sacred Gear to communicate with the previous owners."

"So he is still alive. Inside the Sacred Gear."

"Under normal circumstances," Azazel continued, ignoring Alex' hope. "A user will only send his consciousness inside for a short time-period. The memories inside are almost exclusively pain and anger. When they are done, they simply return. However, in this case, there is nothing to return to. His body is dead."

"Then he simply needs a new body to return to."

"Simply? Do I look like Dr. Frankenstein to you?" Azazel was getting angry. "I can't just create a new body out of nothing."

"Then he can have my body. This is my fault. I resurrected Itou without thinking, so I'm solving this."

"You can't force another spirit out. The only way would be to find an empty body that's still alive, and I don't have any of those lying around."

"Can we talk to Ise-senpai? He'll figure out a way."

"You can't. He's too deep inside the Sacred Gear. Besides, there's not much time left. Once his body had decayed far enough, the Boosted Gear will have no choice but to move on. And what happens with Ise then, I have no idea, if we even manage to find it again."

Alex put his hand on the Sacred Gear.

"Hang on, Ise-senpai. I'll find a way. I owe you that much."


	21. Chapter 21

He opened his eyes.

"Well done, Valerie," he said.

"My pleasure, Itou-sama."

The power of the Holy Grail had even restored his arm. "I couldn't have done this without you. Everyone thinks I'm dead and both of the Heavenly Dragons are destroyed. The world will be mine, _soon_."

"Itou-sama? I feel weird. Why did I help you?"

He frowned. Maybe the effects of Attraction World were wearing off?

No, that never happened as long as he stayed close.

Just in case, he materialised his… he materialised his...damn, where was his Sacred Gear?

Something dawned on his face. He immediately realised he had made a huge mistake.

In his sudden burst of anger, the knife shot out and stabbed the girl right between her breasts.

"Sorry, Valerie," he said. "But I wasn't planning on keeping you alive anyway. Too risky."

When he died (again), his Evil Pieces had left his body meaning he had lost his demonic powers, but along with that, his Sacred Gear had also left his body.

He had already pieced together he had inherited Attraction World from his father or one of his half-brothers at some point. As to why they had lost it without dying, he did not know.

But he did know who owned his Sacred Gear now, at least, he had a pretty strong suspicion.

Itou threw his feet over the edge of the bed.

There was work to be done.

/

/

/

Taisuke sighed, _stupid child_. What kind of super important things were they doing that they had left their newborn child with him?

"What was your name again? Oh right, Sora. Itou Sora. You're kinda cute though."

A noise distracted Taisuke from the baby.

Frowning, he opened the window and looked outside.

Nothing.

Shrugging, he turned back and…

Suddenly stood face to face with a tall creature.

Most of it was human, but the huge swanlike wings that jutted out from the sides left little doubt about its non-human nature.

There were five pairs, all of them a dirty white/grey color.

"Nothing personal," the creature said.

The fist connected with his face, bone snapping beneath its force.

With his nose broken, Taisuke fell back. His vision quickly darkened.

Before he lost consciousness, he could hear a faint noise.

The crying of a baby.


	22. Chapter 22

"So," Azazel said. "What happened?"

The two of them were watching the others run laps on the field.

"The Warrior Angel that attacked me wasn't alone. They had sensed Makoto's Sacred Gear and sent a couple Exousia to capture him. They split up to find Makoto, but I found him first. The Angel attacked me, but I managed to kill him. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up again, the other Exousia had found me. They imprisoned me at a secret hideout in the Underworld. When I managed to escape, I heard Sirzechs-sama was gathering men to hunt a dangerous stray devil. I quickly pieced together it was Makoto and I came here to warn Rias. That's it."

"I see."

"What have you done with Ise-senpai's body?"

"I put it in the freezer. We can keep it from decaying for a few weeks max. You'll have to figure out something before then."

"I'm thinking. Can't we just find the Holy Grail?"

"The Holy Grail user, Valerie, died yesterday. I received word this morning."

"A strange coincidence."

"You think so? I'm guessing Itou had something to do with it."

"Itou is dead."

"You really think so? He fought Issei head-on. Why would he take such a massive risk?"

"Unless he had some kind of back-up plan, I know. Rias pointed that out too."

"Well why don't you figure out what is going on. And while you're at it, get Rias out of her room, or rather, Ise's bedroom."

/

/

"What on earth are you doing?"

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Reading his magazines." She was lying on Ise's bed on her belly, beneath the covers.

"Yes, I can see that, but… that looks rather lewd." The pictures in the magazine left little to the imagination.

"I bet Ise would have loved it if I wore something like that," Rias said, shifting her attention back to the magazine. Her voice was getting dreamy. When she looked back, the covers slightly shifted as well.

"Different question, why are you naked?"

She looked back up at Alex. "What are you talking about? I always sleep naked. Ise loved that. Sometimes, he put his hand on my breast and just let it lay there all night. Not doing anything, just holding it. He said he could feel my heart that way. It calmed down when he touched it."

Maybe he should tell her Ise was still alive.

No. That was a terrible idea. Until they had a solid plan to get Ise a new body, he wouldn't give Rias any false hope. She would never survive another blow.

Alex sighed and left the room.

Somehow, his feet brought him back to the basement.

With Kiba dead and Ise lost in his Sacred Gear, there were no males left in Rias' peerage. Azazel was helpful but he lacked the creativity required to find a solution. The only one who could make the impossible possible was lying here.

"Ddraig."

A green light flashed. [What is it, Alexander-dono?]

"Can you talk to Ise-senpai?"

"He's lost deep within the Sacred Gear. I could try and find him, but I can't make any promises."

"Please find him for me."

"You want to deliver a message?"

"Tell him the situation. Tell him we need a new body for him. He'll find a way."

Ise always finds a way.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, this is the child?" Sekai asked. "The child he made with that bitch."

She flexed her fingers, as if she had to hold herself back to strangle the baby.

"We still need it," Caleb said. "But when I'm done extracting the Sacred Gear, you can have it."

"You promised me Makoto."

"He will come. After all, we have his child, and…" his gaze trailed to the cage.

Behind the iron bars was a girl with silky black hair, purple eyes and a torn uniform. In her hand was a dozuki.

Caleb walked to the cage.

"I'll be taking your Sacred Gear as well," he said. "Too bad you'll die when I'm done with that."

"Makoto-kun will come save me."

He laughed. "You think so? Without his Sacred Gear he's just a boy."

"You'll see."

Stupid girl.

/

/

/

"Dress Break." He snapped his fingers.

A ripping sound echoed through the room. The shreds of cloth fell down.

"I'm Serana Dragonfall," his queen said, covering her ample bosom with her hands. "A high ranking vampire, not your little plaything."

"You're also my queen and you'll do as I say. Now get dressed."

His Dress Break was still imperfect. He hadn't managed to destroy her panties, but he was improving.

She threw him a dirty look before getting dressed again.

"Without the need to touch the opponent, it could be a really powerful move. All armors can be blasted apart."

"Don't pretend you have some noble goal in mind. And how about you try a regular Dress Break first?"

What a tsundere.

He took a deep breath.

[Alexander-dono.]

In his surprise, his hand went to far right. Instead of hitting her, the aura hit a mirror and reflected.

He heard a ripping sound once again, but this time, he could feel the cool air around his legs.

Serana chuckled. His attack had reflected back at him and destroyed his pants.

"What is it, Ddraig?" he asked, walking to the closet.

[I've talked to Hyoudou Issei. He found a solution.]

"He did?"

[Yes. You should get down here with the former Governor-General.]

/

/

The former leader of the Grigori yawned. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing cotton pyjamas.

"What was so urgent?" he asked, yawning.

"I've found a way," Alex said. "Actually, you did."

"I already told you. I can't create empty bodies."

"But you can clone people. You cloned Ise once. Apparently, there were three hundred of them walking around the school some time ago."

"Oh, right. Rias was really angry about that."

"So can you do it? Can you clone him again?"

"You're asking me to clone a dead body, take out his Sacred Gear and then drag his consciousness from the depths of it back to the new body?"

"Something like that."

"I'm afraid that little cloning experiment went awfully wrong. The cloning machine was destroyed."

"We'll need Ise if we want to fight Caleb and Itou."

"Itou is dead."

"You don't believe that. He resurrected using Valerie and you know it."

Azazel sighed. "I guess I have no choice then. But this is risky, very risky."

"I'm okay with risky if it brings Ise back."

"Fine."


	24. Chapter 24

"Uhm, hey there, Rias...no, Miss Gremory? No that sounds stupid. Damnit."

Makoto kicked the tree.

Without the support of Rias Gremory, there was no way he could free Kotonoha and Sora. Caleb was simply too strong.

Getting help from Sirzechs was an even worse idea. There was no way they would ever believe him. Caleb hadn't been seen in over a thousand years.

Alex had seen the Exousia. He knew they existed. No matter how much they hated him, Alex would have to admit Caleb needed to be stopped. And they needed…

Actually, they didn't need him at all. He was a worthless human now. They would probably just kill him on the spot.

Again, he kicked the tree.

Damnit.

/

/

"Almost done," Azazel said.

A countless number of wires connected the two bodies. One of them was the damaged original body, the other was a cloned replica.

"Are you certain this will work?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely not. This might as well kill all of us."

"Let's do it then."

Azazel-sensei nodded. He grabbed the lever.

Before he could pull it, the door opened.

Rias came in, dressed this time.

"What are you guys doing?" she demanded. "Are you bringing Ise back?"

"We were planning to tell you if it worked," Alex said. "Didn't want to give you any false hope."

"Ise will come back. I'm sure of it."

She came closer and touched the original Issei-senpai.

"How did you know we were planning this?"

"I'm depressed, not blind. Everyone knows."

"How do you mean, every-"

"Ara ara, am I too late?" Akeno entered as well.

Alex sighed. Unbelievable.

The rest of the peerage arrived shortly afterwards.

When all of them were present, Azazel-sensei pulled the lever.

A loud explosion sounded and smoke filled the room.

Alex used magic to clear the smoke.

The clone was sitting upright, his eyes open. On his left arm, the Boosted Gear pulsated softly.

"Ise, you're back," Rias yelled. She hugged him tightly, not waiting for him to say anything.

"Oppai," clone-Issei said, slowly squeezing her left boob.

"Ise, what are you doing?" Rias said, flushing red.

"That's Ise for you," Xenovia said, chuckling.

"Ara ara, seems like he missed us," Akeno said.

The others smiled as well.

"Azazel-sensei?" Alex asked slowly. "Didn't you say the clones were even more lewd?"

"Yeah, I remember something like that."

"So..."

"DRESS BREAK."

Rias' clothes were torn apart.

She slowly untangled herself from the hug.

Ise looked like a predator seeing his prey. Spit was dripping down his chin.

"We should run," Alex said.

The others took his advice to heart as they darted from the room.

[Boost.]

"Remind me to hit you next time you have an idea like that," Azazel said as they ran in the hallway.

"He's back, right? All we need to do is reach the real Ise. He should be somewhere inside the Sacred Gear."

"You have any idea what we just unleashed?"

"It's only one. Imagine it were like, _three-hundred._ "

"Let's just find our little Switch Princess, she'll make him back to normal."

They had gotten separated from the others in their flight.

/

/

"I can't find her anywhere," Azazel said. Just where was Rias?

"Me neither, but I did find something else."

"What is that?"

Something, no, _someone_ was lying on the ground. His clothes were torn and blood came out from countless wounds.

"I'm telling you, Caleb needs to be stopped," the thing said.

"How are you doing, Makoto?" Sensei asked casually, kicking him in the gut.

"Sensei? You need to listen to me. Caleb has Kotonoha and my son." Blood leaked out of his mouth.

"That's not my problem."

"Just listen to me, please. My son now holds Attraction World. Caleb thinks he can extract it and use it for his own plans."

"Don't worry," Alex said. "We'll stop him. But first I'll deal with you."

"You don't understand." More and more desperation sounded in Makoto's voice. He spat out another gob of blood. "Caleb cannot hold it. He's not a trueborn heir."

"I'm so done with this," Alex said, gathering the Power of Destruction in his hand.

"Wait," Azazel stopped him. "Let him explain." Fear was suddenly present in his eyes.

"Sensei?" Alex looked confused.

"Get Asia, right now. We need to heal him."

"Sensei? He killed Issei and Kiba. He used all the girls."

" _Get Asia_."

Confused, Alex went back to the school building.


	25. Chapter 25

"I still don't understand," Alex said. "That Ise-clone is walking around using Dress Break on anything with a skirt, and we're sitting here, drinking tea with this monster."

"Indeed," Makoto said, sipping his tea. "You don't understand. Attraction World is similar to another Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem. Unlike a regular Sacred Gear, it can move to a different host." He took another swallow of tea. "However, Attraction World doesn't just randomly pick a host. It will only move to the heirs."

"Trueborn sons of Sawagoe Tomaru," Azazel said. "Your father."

"You know him?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"I went to a bar with him once. Strange guy."

"Attraction World can only pass to his male heirs. If Caleb extracts it, it will disappear and find a different host. If you're lucky, it will find me again."

"I wouldn't call that lucky," Alex commented dryly.

"If not, good luck finding the new host. My father screwed around with as you so nicely phrased 'anything with a skirt'. God knows how many children he has walking around. Let alone what they would do with such power."

"I still won't let you have it," Alex insisted.

" _Alexander Gremory_ ," Sensei interjected, his voice booming. "Listen to reason. A Sacred Gear cannot be destroyed. It will find a new host no matter what we do. Makoto can be held as a prisoner by us. An unknown new host is a far greater risk."

"If we defeat Caleb and free that girl, he'll be gone, I'm certain of it."

"I'm not asking you to trust me," Makoto said. "But without me, Attraction World is lost. It's too dangerous to let loose."

"Even if we trust you for some reason. We don't know where Caleb is and Rias-oneesama won't help us while Ise is running around."

"I know where he is," Makoto said. His tone implied he was surprised none of them knew. "And Issei-kun, well, once I have Attraction World back, I should be able to tone down that obsessive attraction. Then he'll calm down until the real Issei finds it's way back to the body. Right?"

Azazel nodded. "We should move then. Gather the others, Alex."

/

/

/

"It's guarded quite heavily," Makoto warns them.

Azazel smiles. He pushes the pedal deeper.

His sports car accelerates even further.

Then, the Fallen Angel pushes a button.

[Satellite Downfall Cannon System activated,] a voice echoes in the car.

At the end of the road, a massive explosion sounds.

"Remind me again how you know where Caleb is?" Alex asks.

"I can feel Attraction World. It's a power that's hard to miss. Especially if you held it for a few months."

"But what if it didn't pass to your son?" Alex points out.

"Then we're in trouble. Regardless, Caleb wants it, I'm certain of it."

"We're here," Azazel-sensei interrupts them.

He parks the car on the partly destroyed road. It looks like the Satellite weapon worked quite effectively.

Next to their sport car, another car parks.

Gaspar stayed behind to take care of Ise (who's locked in the girl's changing room), meaning there team consists of eight people: Alex, Azazel, Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia and Makoto.

"Let's go," Rias says, not wasting any time.

The others follow her inside.

The building looks like an old warehouse. A simple hallway takes them to a door.

Rias doesn't open it, she simply blasts it apart with her powers.

The room they enter is dimly lit with candles.

Against the far wall, Kotonoha is bound to a cross. Her uniform is partly torn. A faint purple halo glows around her body.

In front of her is an angel with dirty white wings. Five pairs. This was definitely Caleb. He was surrounded by half a dozen lesser Exousia. On his right was a girl with brown hair and the same uniform as Kotonoha. She was the only one that didn't have wings.

Caleb turned when they entered.

"I expected you," he said, spreading his arms. "Unfortunately, you're too late. I'm almost done extracting Yandere Dozuki. Attraction World will be next. How kind of you to bring me five new servants, Itou-kun."

A blood-red ball of magic barely missed Caleb's head.

"Be careful whom you call servant," Makoto warned him. He threw a look at Rias. A dark red aura surrounded her. She was ready for battle.

"Kill the men," Caleb ordered. "Leave the girls alive."

The Warrior Angels started moving.

Spears of light filled the air.

They quickly discovered Exousia were hard to kill. Unlike the angel that had attacked Makoto, these were fully prepared. They were clad in a dark armor set that seemed to block most magical attacks. Rias' side had a healer, so they didn't have to worry that much about wounds. However, Asia was quickly depleting her stamina.

Caleb was stalling. It was a matter of minutes before he had Yandere Dozuki in his hands. By then, Asia would be too tired to heal them.

A sudden attack slipped past their defenses and pierced Makoto.

This was not a minor wound. The spear had pierced his belly. Blood sprayed out and Makoto fell to his knees.

"Hey," the brown haired girl yelled. "Makoto is mine to kill."

"Calm down," Caleb said. "I'll let you finish him off."

Something shifted. The purple aura changed to pitch black. Kotonoha opened her eyes. The ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" Alex yelled over the loud rumbling sound.

"That's her Balance Breaker," Azazel yelled back.

"That's impossible. Itou has lost his Sacred Gear. There's no way she can-"

Realisation hit him. "You mean to tell me she's actually in love with him?"

"Apparently."

The wooden cross splintered as the armor formed itself around her.

Smoke and dust filled the air.

They could hear loud noises. Screams and stabbing sounds.

When the smoke cleared, Caleb was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Three fellow Exousia were sprawled out around him. The girl with the school uniform lay there as well. She was clearly dead, her throat slashed open by the dozuki.

In the middle stood Kotonoha, her black armor dripping fresh blood.

The three remaining Warrior Angels quickly fled.

"We have to save him," Azazel said, he took out a bottle of Phoenix Tears.

"Are you insane?" Alex said.

"If we don't she'll kill us all," Azazel pointed out.

Alex looked at Kotonoha. She was waiting patiently, but there was still rage left in her.

Alex nodded.

Azazel knelt down next to Itou and poured the Phoenix Tears on his wound. It closed and Makoto opened his eyes.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend saved us."

"My girlfriend?" He looked at Kotonoha in her black armor.

Slowly, he stood up and walked to her. When his hand touched the armor, it shattered.

"Hey guys," a voice said. "Look what I found."

Koneko walked over to them, a baby cradled in her arms.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she handed the baby to Kotonoha.

A blue light shone from the baby.

The bracelet that was Attraction World floated out of it's tiny body.

Everyone held his breath, but then, it went further up, through the ceiling and was gone.

"What just happened?" Alex asked. "Shouldn't the Sacred Gear go back to Itou?"

"I don't think so," Azazel said.

"I don't get it."

"Come on guys," Rias said. "Let's go home."

All of them followed their King.

"Hey, wait," Alex said, trailing behind. "What the hell just happened?"


	26. Epilogue

His sandals made dull noises on the cool sand. A breeze of cool air went past him.

Summer was almost over.

The lad entered the beach cafe.

A girl greeted him.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Radi-" her voice trailed off. "Itou-kun?" she cocked her head.

"How are you, Kiyoura-san?" Makoto said, looking at his classmate. She was dressed in a skimpy cat-uniform complete with ears and tail. It was pink with dirty white.

Kiyoura blushed pink as well. "I'm fine. Hey, do you know what happened to Sekai? She went missing."

"I don't think she'll be coming back," Makoto said.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it."

Kiyoura nodded. "I'll take you to your table."

She guided him through the tables to the terras.

"What would you like to order?" she asked once he had sat down.

"Parfait. A peach parfait."

She looked stunned for a full second. Then she nodded. "Of course."

She went off.

A few seconds later, another customer entered.

He was in his mid thirties and dressed in a pink shirt with a gold necklace dangling off his neck.

"Good afternoon," Setsuna greeted him. "Welcome to Radish. Shall I lead you to an empty table?"

"No need," the man said.

He walked past her and out to the terras.

Then, he sat down opposite of Makoto.

"I didn't believe it at first," he said, without introduction. "But here you are. You've broken the curse."

"Just as you have." Makoto said, looking up. "Tell me. Who was it?"

The man pointed at three girls.

Makoto knew them. Karen-chan and her two friends, Futaba and Kazuha. They were young. Really young. Young enough to be his daughters, and, quite ironically, two of them were. But the man did not know that, and there was no need to tell him.

"You?" he asked.

Makoto pointed at Kotonoha, who was sitting with her little sister a few tables further.

"She's pretty," the man commented.

"Aye."

"Do you know where the Sacred Gear will move now?"

Makoto nodded. "Taisuke."

"Is he…?"

"Yes. He's the son of Ayumi-san. Grandson of Sawagoe Tomaru."

"You think he can manage it?"

"I don't know. But we can't help him. The curse will never allow that. He will win, or he will die."

"You lost before, but you were granted a second chance."

"Yes." He took out a red chess piece. It was a pawn. "He'll get a second chance as well, if necessary. I'll take care of that."

The older man nodded. "Then I can only wish him good luck."

"Here's your parfait," Setsuna said, trying to smile.

"Still practising your smile are you?" Makoto asked.

"A little," she admitted. "Where is the man that just sat here?"

"On his way."

"On his way where?"

Makoto looked at the sea. "On."


End file.
